


Fallen Are We

by qianflower



Series: Eternity Roams [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Affection, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Wings, Angels, Biting, Blood, Everyone Is Gay, Fairies, Family Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Mating Bond, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches, Wolves, bratty cat sicheng is a thing!, i prefer the faerie spelling though, petting, there is no difference in this au, wolfie things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianflower/pseuds/qianflower
Summary: You couldn't really blame Jeno for being this energetic when the full moon was near, especially when he's the reason Jisung and Chenle are here. When what was supposed to be a simple pack run to expel a certain baby alpha's energy ends up with the introduction of two fallen angels, it looks like the house has two new occupants.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Eternity Roams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Fallen Are We

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I finally finished this!! The next fic in the series was supposed to be Jaemin-centric but I got half-way through and realized it was a lot harder than I thought. So, here's this instead hehe <3 I have split this into two (?) chapters and will try to get the second chapter up soon. This is set in 1989 btw! If there are any historical inaccuracies please just overlook them. I can only do so much research before I give up :) I try my best though >.< Anyways, enjoy!!

“Jeno, that’s the second vase you’ve broken! Doyoung hyung is going to _kill_ you.” Xiaojun warns, sighing as he glances down at the scattered pieces of decorated clay. That had been an authentic vase from the Ottoman empire. Doyoung would surely be pissed. Then again, this was Jeno. Doyoung had a considerable soft spot for the tiny Alpha.

The wolf didn’t say anything as he had shifted hours ago. Black fur shedding everywhere with how he was bouncing around the halls and causing chaos. In his defense, it was only a few days before the full moon and, well, his Alpha was _excited_. Primal instincts were hard to hone sometimes, especially under the influence of the impeding moon. Jeno may be third oldest wolf in the house, completing capable of reigning in his desires, but that didn’t mean he liked locking his inner wolf up. What if he wanted to howl every chance he got? Or roll around in the plush green grass? He was a wolf! Why try to hide it?

He was itching to go outside but no one wanted to go with him— _it was November, Jeno_. How boring! Jeno didn’t want to play with just himself. He expected the Pack to at least share his sentiment but they hadn’t. Yukhei, who was usually just as energetic as Jeno (if not more), was too busy with helping Jungwoo with his flower crowns. While that just meant he followed the faerie around like a lost puppy, he had declined Jeno’s offer to race to the river. Mark was too busy sleeping in the nest, burrowed under a mound of blankets. His ancestors were from Siberia and this was the time where they would be preparing for hibernation, going underground to protect themselves from the brutal temperatures. While Mystic Peak saw its cooler side, it was no where nearly as cold. Yet, the habit prevailed in Mark. Which meant that he was unable to play with Jeno—and Jeno had thought about jumping into the pile and waking the wolf up but Renjun had stopped him.

The only two left were his pack alpha and omega. Once back in his human form, Jeno crawled his way into their bed, nosing at their scent glands for that all too familiar smell. For the first time in days, he felt content. Settled. Johnny had chuckled, rubbing his wrist along Jeno’s exposed neck. The aroma of milk chocolate suddenly flushed the air and Jeno purred. Taeyong was busy petting his hair, holding the young alpha close to his chest, pressing fleeting kisses to his head. As Taeyong and Johnny were mates, their scents were mixed. Johnny’s milk chocolate, Taeyong’s vanilla and cream—smelt like home.

“’m restless.” Jeno huffed, voice muffled by Taeyong’s neck. He felt the rumble of laughter before he heard it as Taeyong softly cooed. “Should we take our little alpha to expel some of that pint up energy? Hmm? Before he wrecks the entire house, and I have to deal with Kun.”

Jeno perks up at the proposition, head tilting to the side like the puppy he is. If he were in his wolf form, his tail would be wagging a million miles a second. His eyes had already morphed to a deep shade of purple and he whined as he was made to wait in anticipation.

“I guess we should put him out of his misery.” Johnny teases, reaching out to ruffle the younger’s jet-black mop affectionately. Jeno leans into the touch, his smell of coffee beans amplifying. He always loved being around Pack—especially Johnny and Taeyong. They made him feel safe and happy and his wolf _loved_ that. They scented him whenever he asked, played with him when his energy exploded through the roof, and cuddled him through the excruciating pain of his rut. Jeno had never had a family pack before—his parents were rogues—so the readily available affection was still surprising sometimes. While the pack wasn’t necessarily a family pack, it ran on the same ideals. He had been with the pack since it was just Johnny and Taeyong, and Jeno wasn’t even presented yet. They taught him almost everything he knew.

“Can I?” Jeno questions then, wanting to jump out of his skin. Taeyong smiled fondly, “Of course, my pup. Go ahead.” Jeno doesn’t waste another minute, jumping down from the bed and shifting. His wolf wasn’t nearly as large as Johnny’s and even Taeyong was a tad bigger than him. Jeno had matured at nineteen, far too many years ago. Once a wolf presented, typically around late-adolescence or early adulthood, they stopped growing. Age-wise, height-wise, and wolf-wise. Jeno would forever look like a nineteen-year-old just like Taeyong would forever be twenty-one and Johnny—a late bloomer—would be twenty-three. It was just the way of their kind. Yet, Jeno fit in nicely and he was _proud_ of his wolf.

“You could have changed first, puppy.” Johnny chuckled as he was left to pick up the shredded pieces of Jeno’s clothes. “I’ll pack our bags.” He says as he goes to find extra clothes for Jeno for when they shift back to their human forms. He’ll also throw in bottles of water and snacks, towels for if they got wet or muddy, and even a first aid kit because Jeno is notorious for playing too rough. While his werewolf genes gave him healing properties that outdid those of humans, Taeil always fussed if they didn’t tend to their wounds. Nobody wants an infection. Those are harder to get over. 

“I’ll go tell the others we’ll be gone for a bit. Meet me at the back gardens?” Taeyong proposes as he pets a wiggling Jeno. Johnny hums in response, coming back with the dark green bag they’ll use, leaning over to kiss Taeyong before the omega scampers off. Jeno lets out a distressed sound, going to paw at the bedroom door.

“Buddy, he’ll meet us outside. He’s just letting everyone know where we’re going. Everything’s fine, baby alpha.” Johnny soothes as he crouches to pet the black wolf. The wolf’s purple gaze softens and he rubs his head along Johnny’s hand, reaching out and licking the older alpha. Johnny lets out surprising giggles as he’s tackled by the overgrown puppy. “Okay, okay! I surrender!” Jeno seems content with this statement and settles back down on the hardwood to wait as Johnny finishes putting everything together.

“Alright, that’s everything! Come on, let’s go.” Johnny announces after a minute, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Jeno rises to his feet and follows Johnny down the stairs excitedly.

“Have fun taming him.” Xiaojun taunts, utter exhaustion covering his bones. He had to inform Doyoung that another one of his treasure pieces was ruined. _Great._ Doyoung always scowled at the angel like he had done it! Xiaojun was just the messenger! Suffice to say he was holding a grudge with the purple-eyed wolf right now. He’d make Jeno beg for cuddles later anyways. Angels were ruthless.

“Tell Doie we’re sorry.” Johnny called as Xiaojun passed them to begrudgingly stalk towards the third floor where Doyoung’s lair (that’s what Jungwoo calls it) was located. His white wings flapped in annoyance, “You damn wolves owe me!” Johnny snickered, yelling to the trailing Angel, “I’ll do your dish duty for a week!” A reverberating “deal” reached Johnny’s ears and he shook his head. Anything to avoid an angry Doyoung. Last time Johnny was on Doyoung’s bad side, the vampire had cooked food for everyone but him for a week straight. He had given him salted cola. Made sure he only had cold showers. Had stolen _all_ of Johnny’s play toys (because the word _dog_ toys was offensive). He even hogged Taeyong to where by the end of the week-long pettiness, Johnny was almost touch-starved. _No,_ he’ll face anybody but Doyoung. He had learned his lesson.

Johnny and Jeno made their way through one of the back doors, down the concrete steps, to wait at a nearby gazebo. Jeno had already began buzzing being outside, howling with happiness as he ran around the gardens. Johnny watched fondly, feeling his own itch to shift and join him in the fun. Johnny was a pup at heart, making him the perfect fit to take care of the younger wolves. He didn’t mind chasing them around or playing tug-of-war. He enjoyed it more than them sometimes.

The crisp smell of sweet vanilla filled his nose and Johnny knew that Taeyong was near. He glanced around but didn’t see the omega anywhere. _Oh,_ Johnny realized, _he’s teasing him!_ With a renewed sense of eagerness, Johnny began searching for his mate. He was looking behind a shrub when he felt a massive weight collide into him from behind. The collision sent him tumbling down onto the clean, cut grass. Johnny recognized the pure white fur, meeting icy blues eyes that hung with desire. The wolf was practically laying on top of him, but Johnny didn’t mind.

“Well, hello, Omega. What an entrance.” Taeyong keened, nuzzling his soft fur against Johnny’s scent gland. Johnny tried not to pull away at how it tickled. Taeyong let out a sound akin to a huff and his eyes turned a slightly deeper shade of blazing blue.

“Just wait until I shift, I am _so_ hunting you down.” Johnny teased with mirth lacing his voice. His satisfaction was short-lived as one of Taeyong’s big paws stepped straight on his crotch area and Johnny felt tears spring in his eyes. He recoiled with a groan, taking the time to glare at the omega who just stared back happily, “Okay, that was a low blow that you will certainly pay for.” The wolf nipped at his fingers, purring for a split second, before Taeyong got up to find Jeno. Johnny laid there for a moment more until he deemed himself fine enough to stand.

He slung the packed bag back over his shoulder, whistling for the two wolves to follow him. The contrasting wolves came running towards him, Jeno knocking into Johnny’s legs. Taeyong ran a little further ahead, prancing along the mountainside that was their home.

After a short distance, the trio arrived at the large sycamore tree the pack considered the entrance of the forest. Johnny sat the bag down at the base of the tree, quickly unchanging and placing his clothes into one of the pockets. Then, finally, at last, Johnny let his nature take over. He shifted, deep brown pelt on full display. Johnny’s wolf was _large._ He almost towered over Taeyong and Jeno looked like a pup despite having presented around two hundred years ago. Anyone would be able to tell that Johnny was pack alpha from a mile away. And, well, that was something that his alpha secretly—or not so secretly—reveled in.

The first thing on Johnny’s mind was _Taeyong. Omega. Play._ Without a thought more, a flash of chocolate ripped through the scenery of green and Johnny was chasing the white wolf he called his mate. He felt the breeze ruffle through his fur, golden eyes zeroed in on the omega just a few inches in front of him. The chase was the best part. He felt the ground thunder under his paws, smelled the earthy tones, ears flickered with the overhead sound of chirping birds. With one last push of energy, Johnny caught up to the white wolf. He reached down and nipped at the omega’s hindlegs. Taeyong howled, scent layered with annoyance and happiness. Johnny launched into the air, coming down upon his mate. The two ended up in a pile of limbs and fur and snapping teeth until finally Johnny was victorious on top. Taeyong didn’t give up easily, but he was no match for Johnny’s sheer size. The alpha lapped at the white wolf’s cheek, smoothing down the wild tufts of fur. Johnny absolutely _loved_ Taeyong’s pelt. It was arguably the prettiest he’s even seen. Blinding white that rivaled the snow. Piercing blue eyes that looked down into your soul. Johnny was _smitten_.

It was then that the baby alpha reached the couple, barging straight into them. Johnny didn’t budge and Jeno whimpered when he crashed into the wild grass. Taeyong let out a playful bark that could be equated to a teasing laugh. Johnny went to the sulking alpha, nudging him with his snout. _Race?_

Jeno visibly brightened with that, little yaps exiting his mouth. Johnny nodded towards where there was a nearby river that could just barely be seen. It was this river that ran down the backside of Mystic Peak mountain. The three wolves were familiar with this area, and Jeno knew exactly where he needed to go. He bounced on his paws at the mere thought of outrunning his pack alpha. He would gloat to Mark and Yukhei for _months._ Jeno had been practicing for this moment for two hundred years. He was ready.

The trio lined up, each glancing at one another in expectation. Then with one single, “ _Go!”_ filtered through from Johnny, the wolves were off. Johnny shot out with experienced technique, easily taking the lead. Taeyong followed with pure competitiveness, looking back as if to almost stick his tongue out at Jeno. The alpha barreled through the forest, dodging roots of trees and low hanging branches. He sensed where burrows were to be careful in not twisting a paw. He maneuvered around a sunken trunk, jumping over it with practiced ease. He kept his eyes trained on the flowing river just about ten feet away. Jeno had passed Taeyong, doing a celebratory dance in his head, before refocusing on catching up to the brown wolf. Jeno pushed harder, reached down deep inside and found that extra speed. If there was one good thing about being tiny, it was that he was _light._ He floated through the air, zipped through the trees like a bullet from a gun. He was gaining on Johnny—they were almost to the water’s edge.

Jeno was reluctant to give up—he wanted to beat his alpha _!_ Just as Jeno was about to surpass Johnny, he felt his paws slam into an interruption. At the speed of which Jeno was running and coupled with the fact that Jeno wasn’t expecting the impact, Jeno stumbled and landed into a heap of black. He howled in pain as his shoulder caught the brunt of the fall, nose pressed harsh against the soil-ridden forest floor.

Johnny felt the disappearance of his alpha shadow before he heard the distinct yowl that was most definitely Jeno’s. The older wolf screeched to a stop, turning around to see Jeno licking at his shoulder, red blood oozing out of an open cut. The black wolf whimpered as his tongue scratched an embedded thorn. The chocolate wolf padded to a stop in front of the younger alpha just as Taeyong skidded to his side. The pack omega immediately went to comfort Jeno, instincts coming into play. Jeno felt instantly better as the calming pheromones from both his pack alpha and omega settled him.

Johnny was so busy checking up on Jeno, he initially missed the reason that Jeno sped out. The wolf glanced up, eyes going wide as he noticed two angels passed out along the base of a tree. He growled, alerting Taeyong who whipped around and took in the new additions to the scene. _Take Jeno back to the house, tell Kun and Taeil._ Johnny sent to Taeyong who began nudging Jeno to his feet. _Okay?_ Taeyong asked back, blue eyes imploring into his mate’s. Johnny bowed down in front of the white wolf, snout touching the ground. Taeyong almost startled back into Jeno but held himself together. Wow. Okay. This was serious. Taeyong took the signal, wishing that Jeno was still a tiny pup he could sink his teeth into their scruff and run off with. It would make going back to the house _way_ faster.

Jeno seemed to notice the urgency in Taeyong’s prods because he quickly picked up the pace. He was still star-struck by Johnny’s sign of submission, having never seen the alpha do so before. While it actually happened quite often between the two, Johnny was pack alpha. He rarely submitted in public. Otherwise, others might not take his authority as seriously. Taeyong was his mate—their relationship was different. Had Johnny not, Taeyong’s omega would be headstrong on staying close to his alpha. But Johnny was giving trust to Taeyong—trust to trust him.

They made it back to the house in under ten minutes. Taeyong pawed at one of the door’s desperately, and Jeno joined in with loud barking. After what felt like an eternity, Ten finally came to the door, “What the hell is wrong with you guys?” The vamp asked incredulously and then he stopped talking as he smelt the blood coming from Jeno. Ten was relatively young for a vampire, almost still considered a fledgling. It had only been sixty-six years since his turning. So, yeah, _blood._

Guanheng decided to make an appearance at that moment, pushing the frozen vampire out of the way. “What’s going on?” Taeyong whined, realizing he was getting nowhere. Neither of them would be able to understand him in wolf form. Internally sighing, Taeyong shifted. Guanheng yelped in surprise, hands flying up to shield his eyes at his hyung’s naked body. The witch rapidly took off, returning moments later with a robe he had snatched from the downstairs bathroom—thankful for Sicheng’s habit of leaving his clothes everywhere. Taeyong gratefully accepted the article of clothing before explaining the situation.

“I need Taeil and Kun. Where are they?” Taeyong rushes out fervently. Ten quirks a brow, confused as to why Taeyong is so worked up. The group moves into the mansion as Guanheng answers, “Taeil took Renjun and Hyuck to the clinic and Kun-ge. . . well I’m not sure. You know how he is.”

Taeyong wants to growl in frustration, “Can someone call Taeil? Tell him we need him here ASAP. We found two angels in the forest and they looked injured.” Ten widens his eyes, startling as Sicheng jumps onto one of the couches’ armrest, mewling loudly.

“If you have something to say, you’ll have to shift.” Ten bites out and suppresses his desire to roll his eyes at Sicheng’s antics. The witch just stares back at him with an unnerving facial expression unlike a typical cat. It’s too humanly for the creature. Ten feels shivers run down his back.

“I’m on it.” Guanheng calls out as he finds the nearest touch-tone telephone perched on a side table cluttered with framed photographs. He quickly dials the memorized number of Taeil’s clinic in town. He serviced both humans and supernatural beings—that’s how they stumbled upon Renjun. The half-witch, half-faerie was too sick for his home flutter to take care of him. Both sides of his biology were fighting for dominance, leaving Renjun to pay the consequences.

“Moon Taeil’s Health Clinic, how may I assist you?” Guanheng recognized the bored tone of Donghyuck, imagined the faerie to be cross-legged at the desk as he filed his fingernails. Donghyuck hated having to work reception at Taeil’s clinic, but he hadn’t earned the credentials to do much else. Hyuck argued that he was waiting until he looked of age but they both knew that was just an excuse. Faeries aged slower than wolves and humans and generally stopped aging into middle adulthood. Yuta, the oldest fae in the house, was approaching thirty soon. Although he still looked twenty-one to most. The joys of being Mother Nature’s favorites. Donghyuck just didn’t want to put into the work of going to school and earning the degree like Taeil had decades ago. He hadn’t needed the formal piece of paper until around the seventeenth century but had been practicing medicine in his clinic for centuries. Luckily for Taeil, he was a witch, so he could afford to work around the rising issue of his never-aging. A simple illusion was really all it took to fool the humans.

“It’s Guanheng.” Said male said into the phone. He received a sigh in response, “I thought you were a client.” Donghyuck huffed and Guanheng would have teased him if not for the current predicament.

“Well, I’m not, but we have two that might be.” And that got the fae’s precious attention. Straightening up, Donghyuck gripped the phone tighter, “What do you mean? Is everyone alright?”

Guanheng sucked in a breath, “Look, I’m not even sure of the details. Taeyong, Johnny, and Jeno went out for a run, and Taeyong came back early to say that they found two angels in the forest. Is Taeil hyung available?”

“He’s handling a simple checkup right now. We can take our lunch break though, close the clinic for a bit. Today was mostly walk-ins, anyways.” Guanheng hums, tells the fae that’ll work. The two continue talking as they come up with a plan. The witch hangs up when he feels content on what’s going to happen, bidding Hyuck a goodbye.

Maneuvering back to one of the common spaces where an increasing number of housemates have congregated, Guanheng relays the information he has, “Donghyuck says they’ll back in thirty minutes tops.” Doyoung had appeared then, his aura blanketing the room. You always know when Doyoung is around. Sometimes, it sends chills down your spine like you know someone is watching you. Other times, it’s just a feeling deep down in your soul that tells you the vampire is near. A tingling in your fingertips. A racing of your heart. Doyoung probably liked the power he held, reveled in the suspense. He carried himself with pride and reservation. He was a mystery just waiting to be unraveled.

Currently, the vampire was running a comforting hand down Taeyong’s back. When someone so much as glanced their way, Doyoung would flash his fangs in warning. _Possessive much?_

“I should go check on him. It’s been a while _._ What if they. . .” Taeyong starts, biting his fingernails as shook his leg up and down. He was sitting on the edge of an armchair, properly clothed this time after Jaehyun brought him a change—the angel pressing a warm kiss to the wolf’s forehead in apology. The omega had tried to smile back to reassure the black-winged man but Jaehyun had lightly dismissed him, “Don’t worry. It’s okay. We know.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now, Yongie. We need to wait for Taeil to come back. Johnny knows what he’s doing. He can handle some angels.” Doyoung replied, wrapping his pale, cold hand around the wolf’s warmer one. If Doyoung was going to show affection—so openly—it was because of Taeyong. Or Jeno. Sometimes Jaemin. Lately Jaehyun and Ten. Doyoung was closed off typically; he had centuries to build up walls. But slowly, he was learning to open up. He was starting to realize that being an ice cube of a person wasn’t always the best plan of action. He didn’t have to be isolated; he didn’t have to hide.

“Does anyone know where Kun-ge is?” One of the boys asked suddenly. Everyone looked around and noticed the man’s absence. Kun _always_ knew what was going on. It still puzzled the occupants of the house of that. How Renjun could trip over one of Yukhei’s toys he didn’t put up, choosing to grumpily throw the squeak toy back into its basket and forget about the whole ordeal only for Kun to bring the subject up at dinner later on. No one had been there, but Kun had known. The kids were beginning to think that Kun was psychic or something. The ancient male would just fondly chuckle and spout a riddle far older than time in response.

“Here, my darlings.” Guanheng jumped at the voice that came from behind him, whipping around to see the head of the house leaning against a column. Ironed suit, perfectly kept hair, polished shoes. Wicked, all-knowing smile. That was Qian Kun.

“Ge! You scared me.” The young witch complained, hand over his thumping heart. Kun, of course, knew that. The increased sound of blood pumping through Guanheng’s veins was proof enough. Kun didn’t flinch though, he’s seen his years.

“Apologies, A-heng. I have to make a grand entrance, as you know.” Kun speaks as he calmly walks over to sit down on an empty chair, crossing his arms and legs. Everyone bows as he moves. He waves them off. No matter how many times Kun tells them to stop, it’s in their supernatural biology to recognize seniority. Supernaturals are taught from birth to respect those older than them because they are more powerful. And Kun was _old_. Of course, no one knew exactly how old he was. That was a lovely secret. Doyoung was the second oldest and he could tell that there was a considerable time between Kun’s turning and his own. He felt it. Doyoung has an inkling that Kun is from a time before A.D., but Kun won’t fact check him.

Sicheng, as stubborn as ever, remains in his secondary form and hops into Kun’s lap. The Bombay cat nudges until Kun runs a hand down his back and then he’s content to purr up a storm.

“I assume you are aware?” Doyoung starts, itching to down a glass of whiskey. Call him an alcoholic and you wouldn’t be far off. Although alcohol doesn’t really have an affect on vampires. At least known to Doyoung’s standards. The first time that Ten tried a glass of beer after his turning had resulted in vomit all over Xiaojun’s bed. Fun times.

“Ah yes, the two angels. I am acquainted.”

“You know them?” Taeyong questions with widened eyes. Kun shakes his head, “Not personally. I sensed them coming. I am very close to this land and this mountain. I feel everything. I was going to call for Sizhenni to bring them back but word spread three lovely wolves were headed that way.” The vampire nods towards Taeyong who lightly grins back.

“And if they had missed them?” Doyoung wonders, an edge to his tone. Kun takes it with stride, narrowing his eyes with a mystical knowledge beyond everyone in the room, “They wouldn’t have.”

Taeyong noticed a low rumble traveling closer from a far distance. He perked up, running towards the front door, “Taeil’s here!” Taeil’s clinic was in town, which was about fifteen minutes from the mountain. He must have hurried.

Donghyuck came in first, eagerly pouncing on Taeyong, “Are you okay, hyung?” The omega accepted the hug from the younger fae, kissing the top of his head, “I am. I’m more worried about Alpha and the angels. But Taeil’s here now so it’ll be alright.”

The witch dashed through the front door with his medical bag in hand, “Sorry, I came as soon as I could.” Kun stands, after carefully relocating Sicheng to a nearby seated Xiaojun, “You are just on time, love. No worries.” Taeil blushes, bowing a hello.

“Where are the angels?” He glances around then. The in-house infirmary was located on the first floor down the hall and that’s where Taeil would assume the angels would be taken to.

“They are not here yet. If Jaehyun and Taeyong won’t mind, they can fetch our guests?” Kun proposes in direction to the wolf and angel. Jaehyun was the eldest angel that lived in the estate, he would be the best expert on angel matters to turn to. The two in question nod their assent and prepare to head out.

Taeyong changes out of his clothes in a ground floor bathroom, shifting afterwards. He emerges to where Jaehyun is awaiting at one of the back doors to the gardens. The white wolf whines, pointing his head towards the door, urging Jaehyun to open it so they can leave. Jaehyun laughs softly, “Okay, Omega, we’re going. _Don’t_ run off without me. I’ll be right behind you but don’t warp speed me. Understood?” The wolf rumbles an annoyed growl but agrees. Jaehyun opens the door and trails out behind Taeyong.

“We’ll be back soon.” He informs before taking off in the direction of the forest. Taeyong picks up the pace once they reach the sycamore tree, and Jaehyun diligently follows after picking up Johnny’s discarded bag. Taeyong leads the way, winding and wounding through the mass of trees and nature. The forest was peaceful and calm most of the time. The faeries and wolves of the house loved to spend time in it. Whether that be making friends with the wild deer or basking in the flowing river, it was an enjoyable reprieve from the monotony of the house. Although there was almost twenty people living there so chaos was well known.

The wolf stopped after a minute, ears sticking straight up from his head, flicking every now and then. Taeyong sent out a calling signal to Johnny and the response of a hearty howl came seconds later. The wolf sped up then, glancing back to make sure that Jaehyun was still following. The river came into sight and a few feet away stood Johnny. Taeyong took off, almost tackling Johnny to the ground, yapping in delight. The brown-clad wolf knocked heads with his mate, lightly biting near his neck. Taeyong settled after that and turned to where the angels were laid.

Jaehyun was there, checking the situation out. “They haven’t woken yet?” The angels looked young, perhaps not even of age. Their wings were on the smaller side, especially in comparison to Jaehyun’s own. They were Light angels too and their necks were bare of halo bands. Jaehyun felt his hand come up to where his own halo band rested along his throat. He couldn’t imagine it missing. His wings flapped anxiously. Blood was also everywhere, spotting their white wings. It appeared most of it came from cuts likely caused by the fall, but Jaehyun couldn’t be sure until Taeil confirmed.

Johnny shook his head. Jaehyun sighed, “Okay, because their wings are out, I can’t carry them. Can I place them on your backs?” The wolves responded by padding close to Jaehyun and hunkering down. Jaehyun worked quickly to guide the injured angels onto each wolf’s back. He made sure their arms were crossed along the wolves’ necks so they wouldn’t fall off.

“Let’s go.” Jaehyun announced when he finished and the wolves began slowly moving as to not jostle the young boys. It was then that Jaehyun noticed something off about one of the angels. The left side of his wing was crooked, bare of feathers and clotted with blood. Jaehyun saw stars as he realized what that meant.

The angel had likely broken his wing.

“Guys, we have to hurry. I think one of them has a broken wing.” Jaehyun called out and the wolves increased their speed. They were still wary, but it was more important that they get back to Taeil as soon as possible. Broken wings were detrimental. An angel’s wings were the most central part of their being. Jaehyun had knocked his wing on a tree branch one time and blacked out from the pain. Xiaojun sometimes cried when he lost feathers. A broken wing was unfathomable. It hurt Jaehyun just thinking about it. Not being able to fly? Sounded like pure _hell_.

Jaehyun landed once the trio neared the door. He rushed up the steps and called for Taeil. The witch was there in seconds, “Help me bring them into the infirmary.” The wolves walked the steps gradually, sneaking through the doors down towards said room.

Xiaojun got to his feet, gasping, “Is that what I think it is?” Jaehyun turned sadly, hand fiddling with his halo band, “Yeah, yeah, I think it is. Taeil will tell us more.” Everyone stood in wait then. The situation seeming even more daunting now. Who were these angels and how had they ended up here of all places?

The infirmary door closed, the blinds smacking against the glass window with the motion, taking the answer with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo bands essentially just appear as chokers. They are usually black or white depending on if one is a Light or Dark angel. They are one of the identifying marks of an angel besides their wings. As mentioned in the tags, I use the spelling of 'faerie' because I like it better but there is no difference from 'fairy' in this AU. A group of faeries is a flutter! & a group of angels is a flock. Witches have a secondary form (typically that of an animal). I only mentioned Sicheng's in this fic so far. 
> 
> If there is any confusion, do ask! I'd be happy to clarify!


End file.
